Legend of Korra - Unexpected Discovery
by Zero Sukio
Summary: Set a year after Book 4. Republic City is rebuilding and Team Avatar are moving on with their lives, but that all changed when Korra finds her old best friend she thought was dead for Eight years, adrift on a boat. What else could go wrong as the relationship between Asami and Korra seemed good at first seems to strain at the unexpected arrival, but what stirs in the shadows(Break)
1. Chapter One: One Year Later

**Author's Notes: Hey all! Yes, this one is not a RWBY Fanfic :P I have a lot of ideas/started Fanfics for Games or Anime I watch and play. I started this one a few weeks after the season 4 final, and yes Korra/Asami fans out it will be happening just to let you know . I am a fan for them but...this isn't one that will feature them together long so Meh, maybe my next LoK Fanfic. anyway Enjoy.**

 **Oh P.S This story goes by Canon (History) in some places but not in others so it could fit my OC in. Again Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**  
 **One Year Later…**

 _It's been a year since the defeat of the Earth Empire and the creation of a new Spirit Portal smack bang in the middle of old Republic City. In that year the city has expanded and been rebuilding at great speed due to the assistance of the new Earth Republic and Zaufo._

 _On the romantic front, the power couple Asami Sato and Avatar Korra have been the talk of the town as the rest of Team Avatar have been assisting with the rebuilding, Bolin has become engaged to the young Airbender, Opal Beifong. Mako has finally become a Detective on the police force._

 _On Air Temple Island, the Air Nomads are slowing rebuilding too after the shift made after Harmonic Convergence and flourishing in the new peace bought about by the Avatar, but in the Shadows an old enemy is still stirs, but what has this to do with a young Southern Water Tribe looking male, Korra has brought to the Temple after being found adrift on a damaged boat._

* * *

"Lin, you found nothing to identify this man, how is that possible? The other Nations must have something" A concerned Air bending Master stood in a lowly lit room with an angry lookingMetalbender. Both were looking at a young adult, who could be mistaken for asleep.

"Tenzin…I am sure, I asked everyone…hell I even pestered the White Lotus to look too. From all we have here though is that this boy is from the Southern Water Tribe but no-one knows about the Water Tribe Bracelet he is wearing"

Lin sighed before she walked to the door, sliding it open. "Just contact me if he wakes, then he might have the answer we are _carving_ for…" She spoke in a slight sarcastic tone before walking out only to be replaced with a slightly worried Southern Water Tribe female.

"Tenzin, is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, luckily you found him when you were flying over Korra or he would have been in a worse condition or worse…" He looked over to the young Avatar who was holding a bowel of warm water and a cloth.

She had been looking at the bracelet as soon as she sat down on the bed placing the warm, wet cloth on the male's forehead. She seemed to have taken an interest for the welfare of the male from her nation. It seemed to remind her of the Civil War when she cared for the rebels with Katara after they had beat Vaatu.

"You can let the Acolytes take care of him Korra, I am sure Asami is worried why you are not back yet." Tenzin spoke lightly only to see her shake her head. He blinked slightly at the motion before hearing her speak.

"She knows where I am, but she has been busy as of late so it is okay, plus I think if he wakes up it would be better to be greeted by someone from the Southern Tribe…no offence Tenzin just it might be a shock to see where he is" She spoke lightly as she soaked the cloth again before twisting the water out and replaces it on to his forehead.

"No I can understand" He smiled at the responsible young woman in front of him before standing up. "I will see you later Korra and try and get some rest yourself, you have run yourself ragged these few months"

"I will _Dad_ " She spoke in a mocked teenage voice and smiled. "I promise"

Tenzin chuckled before leaving the room, only to spot his children and Kai listening in on what was spoken in the room.

Ikki was the first to start. "Can we keep him? He looks cute, how old do you think he is? Is he like Korra's lost fiancé-"

That last comment caused both Korra and Tenzin to shout no at the young girl. Meelo however chuckled. "I bet he is a spy sent to check up on us and our growing army of AIRBENDERS HAHAHA!"

Tenzin looked at Meelo before he face palmed himself. He took the Airbenders away with him to leave Korra alone to care for her Tribesman.

* * *

It was morning when Korra woke up. She had taken the chair Tenzin sat in bed used the side of the bed as pillow. Her grogginess was quickly erased by the absence of her fellow tribesman. She shot around the room before she spotted the window was open.

"Crap" She cursed as she looked out the window and looked down to see scorch marks on the floor as what looked like scared acolytes running from the garden and the person she was looking for. She quickly jumps down and rolls forward before walking closer to the male, only to hear him speak.

"Where in hell am I?"

Her eyes widen as white lotus sentries run in front of her, in attack positions. "What the hell are you doing?" She growled but it fell short as the male turned to see the guards.

He took a combat position as bright blue flames form small flamed blades at the bottom of his fists. His ocean blue eyes widened as he spotted the blue fire at the bottom of his brown hand quickly trying to put them out by shaking his hands. "What the…damn it thought it was a fluke or my imagination earlier…"

Korra's cyan eyes widened as did the White Lotus sentries. Her fellow tribe member was a firebender, not a normal one either but one with blue flames.

The guards formed a circle around the male as Tenzin and Lin ran in to see it all happening. Korra on the other hand saw the worry, heard his words. "Everyone Stand down, can't you see your scaring him" Korra shouted as she pushed past one of the guards only to feel a metal cable grab her wrist.

"Korra stand back. The White Lotus sentries are here to take him to the cells in the Temple" Lin growled.

"What?! WHY!" She growled back as she stared at the Chief of Police.

"Because…He…could be from the Red Lotus…" Tenzin spoke lightly but slightly sad.

"Only two people we know have that colour fire…Lord Zuko's sister Azula, the other is a known Red Lotus Member" Lin finished sternly.

The male in question finally put out the blue fire in his hands before looking and listening. "Um Miss Scarface…whoever you are…one where am I and um two what a white and red lotus?"

Lin blinked at the 'Scarface' comment before her eyes widened. Her mother had told her that with seismic sense she could feel the vibrations of someone's voice so she could tell if someone told the truth or not and from what Lin could feel right now, this boy wasn't lying, he genuinely didn't know.

"Tenzin get that boy checked out"

It was Tenzin's turn to say what and why.

"Everyone knows about Air Temple Island, and what both the White and Red Lotus is, correct?"

"Well…yes, the Red Lotus information was told to the public of all Nations to get them out of hiding" Tenzin replied with a confused expression.

"Well then why is the boy telling the truth when he asked those two questions, as if he genuinely didn't know" Lin Stared at the Arrowhead waiting for him to get where she was going.

"It's true, it seemed like he didn't know where he was when I found him, and he didn't seem to know that he was a firebender, until the Sentries came" Korra added as she pulled the cable off of her wrist and moved to the said, firebender.

"You don't think…I will get the healers" Tenzin said before rushing off. Lin on the other hand walked towards Korra, still wary of the male. "Boy, do you at least know your name?"

The Sentries stood down slightly as the whole group watched him close his right eye before shaking his head. "Not a clue"

"Do you know how you got that Southern Water Tribe bracelet on your right wrist?" Korra asked softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes as if he felt a sharp pain in his head, as if it was splitting open. He felt it fade slowly as he raised his right hand to see the blue and white fabric bracelet. It was woven in the southern tribe's design of their emblem for water. "It was my Father's, He was a waterbender called…gah" He held his head again as he stuttered his Father's name "K-Katio..." The boy fell to his knees before passing from the pain.

* * *

Both Lin and Korra caught the male as the healers came.

Lin moved away as Healers took the boy with Korra to the room he was in last night. "Tenzin…we have to keep an eye on him"

Tenzin looked at Lin with the same confused like before. "Why, what happened when I was getting help?" He spoke to his old friend with concern lining his tone.

"The boy has memory loss that I can tell you before those healers can…but if what he said is true…that Katio is his Father then…" Lin looked to Tenzin with concern in her eyes which for her was rare.

"Katio…wait you mean The Katio that was murdered when the Red Lotus went for Korra again, when she was in the compound…He is _Her_ son…" Tenzin closed his eyes.

"That mean the boy we have in our care is…Ravi…" Lin spoke lighter as she remembered the kid when he was Seven, _"Little punk, burnt my clothes"_

"But Ravi never had blue fire when he was younger which means since that day his Mother must have trained him heavily but why is he here now, after all these years" Tenzin looked down as he spoke.

"I don't know but one person might, after all she spent the most time with him" Lin added before walking to the Sentries and gave them orders to guard the Island with their lives.

Korra watched the Healer's leave, telling her what she guessed from Lin's words earlier. She looked over the young male, she recognised him right away. His eyes were a quick give away last night when she saved him and when he called her by his nickname for her 'Polarpup'. She didn't tell anyone that when she brought him in, she wanted to see him, talk to him properly when he woke up but now it was impossible until he remembered fully.

Korra sat down on the bed next to him as she moved his fringe to reveal the small scar she gave him when they played 'Avatar and Zuko' "Rav…" She had been told about His Father being murdered by his Mother and took her first best friend away from her. Now he was back but lost his memory or some of it.

* * *

Korra hadn't left Ravi's side for three days straight as was still out cold from the forcing himself to remember. She was only seen when she left the room to get water and new clothes as well as clothes for herself and food. Everyone was getting worried about her minus Tenzin and Lin.

It wasn't long before Lin told the rest of Team Avatar who Korra was looking after they settled a bit. Tenzin told them about his past and who he was to the young woman with Lin adding the fact that The Avatar had a crush on the firebender she was tendering.

That didn't calm poor Asami, she was scared by two facts; one was that her girlfriend could be holding an old flame for her unconscious friend, and the second was the fact He could have been brainwashed to harm Korra by the Red Lotus.

* * *

Korra had fallen asleep on his chest due to exhaustion; she had little sleep wanting to be awake for her friend if he needed her. She started to stir in her sleep as she started to have a nightmare she hadn't had since she was fourteen, but it was different this time she was twenty two and it was in at the Air Temple.

 _Korra was alone everyone was running about or fighting, The Red Lotus had come for her again after their fail attempt four years ago. She fought them off the best she could until they had her in a corner. She watched as the leader of her enemy brought her the head of her friends, her girlfriend and family, dropping them in front of the now crying Avatar._

" _You were too late to save me Korra…now you were too late to save them…this world doesn't need a worthless Avatar…"_

 _The voice caused her to look up only to see Ravi with a blue flame in his hand, walking towards her. She watched him kneel down at face level, his ocean blue eyes dull and dead to her._

" _To think you were my friend…that you easily thought I would abandon you after losing my father…you believed those stuck up old masters over thinking with your head that something happened…I guess it doesn't matter now"_

 _Korra felt the flames lick her chin as he lowered his to her chest, burning a hole in her clothing._

" _Please…Ravi stop…I-I missed you…I kept looking for you…I-I lo-" Korra was cut short as she felt a burst of heat through her chest._

" _It's too late…" Ravi spoke as everything went dark._

She swear she feel her hair being stroked, the sensation of warm finger's running through her short brown hair. It wasn't long until she heard a soft hum of a song from her tribe. She slowly opened her eyes as she found herself curled up against her friend on the bed but her head was on his lap.

* * *

Ravi smiled as he woke up with a head on his chest. _"She always worked herself too hard"_ He thought as he slowly and quietly shuffled to sit up before pulling her on to the bed, placing her head on his lap. He felt her stir and gasp. It wasn't too long before he felt his leg getting wet from tears.

" _A nightmare?..."_ He thought again before slowly running his fingers through her hair like he did when he was fourteen and she was twelve. He slowly started to hum the song he knew he used from before until, she stopped stirring her breathing calming down.

He had noticed a dark haired female at the doorway, his blue eyes locked onto her before placing his finger on his lips.

"She is asleep, and who are you?" He whispered.

"I am Asami Sato…Korra's girlfriend, You must be Ravi…I have been told about you" She spoke gently as she sat down but her light green eyes lock on his blue.

"Heh…that doesn't surprise me, on both counts, but don't worry." He looked at his sleeping friend. "I am not here to cause her harm, I was never a part of the Red Lotus, and I only did it to stay alive because she lost her mind after killing my dad. I never stopped thinking about this day, it was my only hope that kept me going" Ravi spoke lightly; he knew Korra was awake, but kept quiet.

Asami watched him as he spoke, she could tell he was being genuine. "Here I thought you would steal her from me after what Lin said"

Ravi chuckled quietly. "What did General Hard-ass say? That Korra had a crush on me from the age of ten until I disappeared? Well part of it is true"

Asami blinked at the nickname Ravi used for Lin but was more shock how he knew. "How and part?"

"It's Korra, She was never subtle when she liked someone unless the guy _or_ girl is a complete idiot not to notice, and the reason part of it is true is a secret, I would have to kill you if I told you" He chuckled softly to let her know it was a joke but that he still won't spill the secret.

Asami actually chuckled at his joke but she looked at the two, it did look like he was either her older brother or an injured boyfriend taking care of his sleeping girlfriend to which she shook her head at. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, could you tell The General and the Airbag master that I am wake" He smiled lightly at her as she chuckled again with a nod she swiftly left.

She held her chest to which felt aflutter on one half and breaking on the other. She never felt like this when she was with Mako or when Korra was with him. She waited to hear anything; she was scared what she might not hear.

Ravi looked at Korra before smiling. "Come on Korra…stop pretending to be asleep, I know you woke up after you stopped having the nightmare"

Korra shot up and blushed slightly, He always knew if something was up or not, or whether she was acting or lying.

"I missed you Hothead…You should have come back sooner dummy." Korra was blushing a little bit more as she felt tears welling up in her eyes only to wrap her arms around his neck, to which she felt his move around her waist.

"It's been a long time…Polarpup"

* * *

Asami's eyes widen before moving quietly away as she fought back her tears. This was something she had to deal with later, but why; He was just her friend nothing more. So why did she feel like she had just lost her girlfriend to him.


	2. Chapter Two: Reunion

**Chapter Two:**  
 **Reunion**

It didn't take long for the happy reunion to be interrupted by a certain arrowhead and boulder slinger. A cough rang through the air as Korra and Ravi split from their hug. "Long time, no see General hard–ass, Airbag" Ravi smiled slightly.

Tenzin just sighed at his nickname; he wished Ravi remembered anything but that, Lin on the other hand just glared at the blue eyed firebender. "Why are you here punk?" Lin started.

"Straight to the point huh? Same old Beifong, I missed you too" He glared back before looking down. "As I told Asami, I was never truly a part of the Red Lotus. I escaped after learning their plans" Ravi looked at Korra before locking his gaze on the Chief. "They are planning to attack Republic City, and Korra. I couldn't stand around and let that happen"

Lin blinked. "What…"

Tenzin piped in. "They already tried to attack and kill Korra"

Ravi shook his head as he looked at them. "Zaheer and his group were a splinter group like Unalaq. Zaheer lead his group of the Red Lotus and if he was to be captured, he was to say he was the leader but he isn't" Ravi sighed. "Mother is"

Tenzin couldn't believe what he was hearing; Unalaq was a Red Lotus member. He looked to Korra but there was not shock in her eyes. "Zaheer told me about Unalaq when I saw him a year ago when I had my mental block" Korra informed the two older benders.

Ravi sighed and looked at her. "Zaheer oddly enough is not one to lie, minus the leader thingy, Uncle won't like it though. No doubt the White Lotus has told him about my reappearance" Ravi spotted the two nodding heads before seeing Korra tilt hers.

"Why would he be coming…oh" Korra sighed. She wasn't going to get any more time to catch up with her friend yet.

Ravi chuckled at his old friend's expression before getting up. "You will see him soon no doubt, no point in ruining the surprise. Now I think introductions are in order, like to the family and new Team Avatar" Ravi smiled softly.

Tenzin looked to Lin. "First things first-"

Ravi cut Lin off as he looked at her. "Yes, You will be watching my every move, if I do one thing out of place I will be handcuffed, so on, so forth" Ravi looked at Lin with a smile earning him a clip around the head.

"Smart-ass…I forgot what you were like when you were younger" She said as she eyed the twenty four year old.

Tenzin lead everyone from Ravi's room to the dining room, it was full. Bumi, Kya, Pema and the kids plus Team Avatar sat around the table as Ravi was the last to enter before feeling all eyes on him. "Polarpup? Why do I feel like a turtleduck in from of a hunger pack of tigersharks"

* * *

She blinked before looking to her friends. "This is Ravi, Ravi this is…" She points to Meelo, Jinora, Ikki and Rohan. "Those are Tenzin and Pema's kids. You know Kya and Bumi"

"Those two are very hard to forget, like when Bumi nearly blow up the compound because he was setting up the fireworks for Avatar day" Ravi chuckled to which Bumi smiled. "Says the small firecracker who helped"

"This is Asami, my girlfriend to which you know" Korra spoke as she pointed to her raven haired partner.

Ravi smiled and slightly nodded. "Hey again" Asami just glared at him.

Korra blinked before pointing to Bolin and Mako. "Those two are Mako and Bolin, Mako is a firebender like you and Bolin is an earthbender. They are brothers"

Ravi nodded at the two before eyeing Mako sharply. "So you were the one Korra dated then broke up with…" Ravi spoke slightly darkly as he walked to Mako before sitting down next to him. "So…How was it like to date the Avatar" He spoke cheerfully and chuckled.

"Rav shut it!" Korra glared.

"What…I have been away for seven years and kept taps on you, but I still curious polarpup. It's not like I am going to challenge Mako to an Agni Kai over your honour, but I could if you liked" Ravi rebuffed before sticking his tongue out.

Korra slightly blushed from Ravi's words and Bumi laughed but everyone else wasn't so amused. Bumi shuffled over to Ravi and grabbed him around her neck giving him a nuggy, with Ravi wiggling to try and get free. "Man I missed you Firecracker…" Bumi smiled before slowly releasing his captive, his lips sank slightly. "Sorry about ya pops though"

Ravi nodded before sorting out his hair. "It's cool; I know he went down fighting to protect my friend, that's all that matters" Ravi became slightly quieter for the rest of dinner before standing up.

"Thank you for the food, Tenzin. I am going to go get some air, and yes Lin I know the sentries will still be watching me" He stopped the Chief from speaking and earned himself a death glare from the Metalbender before he left the room.

Mako was the first to start speaking about the problem hanging in the room. "How do we know if we can trust him, as Beifong said, for the past eight years he was part of the Red Lotus."

Korra blinked at Mako's outburst. "We can trust him, if he was still a part of them he would have attacked me at the moment he saw me" Korra growled.

Asami watched before joining in. "And what was that earlier, I came in and he was stroking your hair and humming to you as you slept and when I left, he knew you were awake, listening to me and him talking. Who is he really to you?"

Tenzin looked at Kya and Bumi before seeing them glaring at him before sighing. "Ravi is not just Korra's best friend during her time down in the Southern Water Tribe. Both Ravi and Korra were betrothed to each other through their Fathers as Tonraq was the Tribal Chief and Katio was the head of tribes warriors, Though when Ravi found out, he burnt down his father's home in a fight."

Korra looked down as she touched her arm as she listened to it. "He rejected me…it was a few weeks before he disappeared"

"Korra, He didn't reject you…He was actually fighting for you" Kya interrupted "Ravi told Katio to stop the Betrothal because it was not fair on you, that you should be able to find the person you loved before marrying them, not to be forced to marry because of titles."

Tenzin nodded as Korra looked up before she saw Asami's face. "That was what Ravi meant by part of it was true but he said it was a secret" The raven haired female spoke lightly.

Lin nodded. "Yes, It was why I didn't say anything, it _was_ meant for Korra and Ravi to talk about it" The Metalbender sighed as she stood up and walked out the room.

Korra rubbed her arm slightly as she processed this new information, like everyone else. "Sorry I didn't say but to be honest…I thought I lost him, it wasn't something I find easy to bring up" The young Avatar spoke quietly.

"Tenzin!"

* * *

Everyone shot up and ran out to see flashes of blue and orange fire between two firebenders. "Ravi!" Korra called before splitting up the fight with Lin, using earth bending to create a wall of stone in between of Ravi and an Elderly man in Fire Nation royal clothing.

"Lord Zuko…" Korra spoke lightly.

"Avatar Korra, Lin remove the wall" The older firebender asked as he took his stance only for blue flame to burst through the wall but nothing else. "I am not my mother, nor my grandmother" Ravi shouted as the wall crumbled revealing an angry Ravi to the former fire lord. He saw the hurt of being attack in the boy's eyes.

Zuko stood up straight and bowed towards Ravi. "I am sorry for jumping to conclusions but due to you being missing for so long, it is better to fight first and ask questions later"

Ravi clicked his tongue. "Yeah, I am still not unhinged as my Mother or grandmother; I am here to help and to return to my friend's side like I should have been instead of being taken away"

Zuko glared at some of the Sentries for poor information. "I am sorry, Ravi, All I was told was that you were here nothing else"

Asami, Mako and Bolin just blinked. "Lord Zuko, why are you here though, to come from the Fire Nation just to see Ravi." Asami asked slightly nervously due the tension in the air.

Ravi sighed and walked closer. "Why wouldn't he? He had to make sure I wasn't like mom or gran" Ravi looked to Asami, still seeing her confused look.

Zuko looked at Ravi then the raven haired girl. "He is my great-nephew, Azula's grandson and you can't blame me Ravi after what your mother has done, I wasn't sure what I was going face when I arrived so…"

"You attacked first…I understand…if I was in your boots I would have done the same" Ravi sighed before he hugged his uncle. "It's good to see you Uncle Zuko"

"Likewise Ravi" Zuko chuckled as he hugged his nephew.

Asami blinked before shaking her head. "Wait…Your Zuko's great-nephew meaning you are…royalty" Asami was shocked as everyone else minus Aang's children, Lin and Korra.

"Meh it doesn't define who I am…I am both Water Tribe and Fire Nation by birth…both are my home" Ravi spoke softly.

"Plus it was the second reason for the betrothal, one mom pushed on to dad, and I burnt down the house because I didn't want mine and Korra's fate being decided by others. Our dad's quickly agreed, Tonraq was the faster of the two though, I don't think he liked the idea to begin with, me being a firebender and all" Ravi added as he had listened to them talk before being intercepted by his uncle.

"I think it is a good idea that we all go to bed, and talk more in the morning, Lord Zuko let me take you to a guest room, you must be tired from the travel here" Tenzin spoke softly.

"I would like that, and how many time do I need to tell you to stop with the lord, I have known you since you were a baby Tenzin" Zuko chuckled as the Airbender stutters about etiquette.

Asami looked at Korra as she watched her friend walk to the small beach. "Korra are you coming?" She hoped that her girlfriend would come in with her, Bolin and Mako but she could see the young woman's head shake.

"Sorry Asami, but I need to talk to Ravi" Korra spoke lightly before following the firebender to the beach, not noticing the hurt look in her girlfriend's eyes.

" _I can understand that it's been eight years but I need your support too Korra"_ Asami growled in her mind feeling alone for the first time in this relationship, she understood why Korra needed to talk Ravi but she wanted to be selfish to show that Korra was hers and not available. She followed behind them and hid in a bush.

* * *

Korra was met by Ravi on the Beach. The taller male was sat down on the sand, looking out towards the bright city. "Heh, I wasn't surprised they told you about the fight between me and my dad about the marriage and what Kya said was true, I didn't do it to reject you but to give you and me a chance to find love, though I didn't expect a few weeks later to be taken away after the Red Lotus's attack"

"I know, and I knew you knew about my feelings for you at the time" Korra spoke lightly as she sat down beside him before leaning back to see the city lights and him. She looked over his features in the moon light; he hadn't changed a lot from what she remembered. He was only sixteen when he was taken away. She started to blush heavily as she felt his gaze locking on to her, her chest beating faster.

Ravi chuckled as he spotted her cheeks. "You are still bad at hiding your feelings, Polarpup" He turned his head up to the sky looking at the moon. "I will admit, all those years back I did fall for this hothead, easy to anger but loveable girl in the southern water tribe, I knew she liked me back but I never did get the chance to admit those feelings, I guess I never will since that girl is now currently dating someone, who is lucky to have her" He slowly stood up and held out his hand to Korra.

She was still blushing as she listened to him talk before noticing him stand up and reached for his hand. She gets pulled up and looked at him. "You should have said back then"

He chuckled. "I was a teenage, who was bad with emotions what do you expect, though I am proud of what you have done, defeating Amon, Vaatu, Zaheer and Kuvira. You brought the Spirits back in to the world, so I am really proud of you Polarpup".

She smiled as she listened to him talk, her cheeks were getting redder but the next sentence made her brown cheek fully red.

"You have grown in to a beautiful young woman too" Ravi smiled softly before spotting her cheek wondering if he complimented her too much.

Korra on the other hand wished she could just kiss the firebender just to shut him up and she was getting close to doing it until a sharp female voice cut through.

"Get away from her Ravi!" Asami had watched too much before reaching her limit. She charged down and broke the two friends up. "She is taken"

Ravi just stared at the feisty young woman in between him and Korra. "And…doesn't mean I can't compliment my friend, I have known since we were babies, that she has grown in to a beauty…and another thing isn't it rude to eavesdrop of other people conversation" Ravi glared slightly at Asami. "It is like you can't trust Korra, with anyone…"

Asami's eyes widen as she being accused by Ravi for not trusting Korra…It was true she didn't trust her with him.

Korra blinked as her girlfriend came charging down and pushed between her and Ravi. She was about to speak when Ravi started. She listened to the older male until she heard him say about Asami not trusting her with anyone, and then there was a nasty long silence. Korra looked to Asami waiting for a comeback or something to say she did trust her but nothing. "A-Asami…" Korra spoke lightly. Korra knew she could control herself but she also knew her emotions of her friend returning had everything in the air.

Asami couldn't believe this, she couldn't say anything to stop Korra asking nor rebuff Ravi's claim. She looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek only to feel a finger flick her forehead. She looked up in surprise to see the firebender's finger and hand near her face.

"I am not a threat to your relationship, if it breaks up; it is fate, if it stays together its fate. Yes I have feelings for your girlfriend but I will not wreck what you two have because of them, Asami" Ravi spoke gently before smiling. "I will see you both inside, I am sure Lin is drinking by now and I want to drink her under the table…I lost last time"

* * *

Asami and Korra watched Ravi walk up the hill towards the temple before calling his Uncle, Bumi, Kya and Lin for a drinking game and that he would win this time, to the sound of laughter in reply. Korra turned her gaze to Asami with a worried expression on her face.

Asami turned around revealing her face to the worried Avatar. "He is right Korra; I can't trust you, not after seeing you and Mako kiss after you came home back drunk. Yes I know you said it a fleeting feeling but it still hurt. I haven't trusted you since"

Korra was speechless, yes it a drunken kiss after he dropped her off home on his way back from the bar with Bolin, but to not have been trusted for half of the year they dated. "It was just a normal drunk kiss to say thank you for dropping him off home, it wasn't even on his lips"

Asami shook her head ruffling her raven black hair. "I don't care, I can't trust you!" She shouted as tears ran down her cheeks.

Korra stare at Asami as tears start well up in her own eyes. "So…what does this mean!?" She shouted as she waved her hands down sending water and earth flying behind her back.

"It…means we're over Korra" Asami spoke slowly before she started running up the hill to the Temple.

Korra slowly fell to her knees before slamming her fists in to the sand, causing the sand in front of her to flying. "Damn it!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey! Second Chapter up**

 **enjoy! :)**

 **ZS**


	3. Chapter Three: Broken and Hurt

**Chapter Three:**  
 **Broken and Hurt**

* * *

Ravi was downing a shot Lin had lined up for him as she told him she can't drink due to having work but He was glad that Bumi, Kya and his Uncle joined him along with Bolin outside on the steps near the trees. They all could hear the rage match between Korra and Asami.

"They have been like this for six months…" Bolin commented as he down his shot before placing it back down on the floor. He sighed lightly as he closed his eyes.

"I figured as much as I spoke to Asami, and the way she was when I complimented on how Korra has grown. She doesn't trust her, I simply told Asami I wasn't going for Korra despite my feelings and it wouldn't be because of me if their relationship shatters, it would be fates" Ravi simply spoke as he watched Asami rush to the Temple crying before seeing sand fly up in the sky with Korra shouting.

Bolin blinks and sighs "They broke up, this reminds me of when Mako and Korra broke up in the police station" only to hear Lin chuckle along with Ravi. "He got off easy" Ravi and Lin both answered.

"I smashed up most of Air Temple Island, by Tenzin and I broke up" She smiled as she looked at Bolin.

"I broke her favourite toy by accident, she burnt my whole room…then playing Avatar and Zuko, and I got a scar from a rock she threw at my forehead" He spoke lifting up the fringe of his dark brown hair to reveal a slightly long scar. Bolin laughed softly.

* * *

Korra slowly walked up the hill from the beach and spotted the group on the steps drinking. She locked her gaze on Ravi before moving in to the Temple. Her thoughts bouncing around in her head as she thinks what to do now. She lost Asami because of a stupid kiss on the cheek.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was warm and she knew who it belonged to. "Rav…"

"I know…just know I am here for ya okay Polarpup. I know I also had no place to say anything but…its better now it's out, if nothing was said it would have festered until it all came out" He spoke slightly slower due to the drink but she could tell he was being honest.

"Thank you Rav, you should go to bed, I want to show you around Republic City, and get my mind off things" She spoke lightly as she placed her hand on his.

"Yes Ma'am" He teased with a mock salute before blinking. "Though, I might need help finding my room…This place is HUGE"

Korra laughed at him softly before leading him to the first floor where his room was. She listened to him talk which was distracting until she remembered that she was sharing a room with Asami.

Ravi spotted this. "You were sharing a room with you know…You crash on my bed I will take the floor" He looked at her and poked her cheek. "And I am not taking no for an answer" He simply glared at her that destroyed any chance of her saying no.

"I hate that glare and stop reading me like a book" She pouted cutely before sitting on the bed as he sank to the floor. She looked at him and sighed. "Where did I go wrong Ravi…with Asami" She asked him with a sad tone. She knew he had feelings due to the talk earlier.

Ravi stood up slowly and walked to the window, looking out of it. "Not a clue, from what I have seen in the short time of me being here, She seems to have trust issues for starters" He turned and leaned against the windowsill and crossed his arms.

Korra watched him stand and move as he spoke. She heard his words and processed them. The only distracting thing was how the moon light shone from behind him making him look even more handsome than he already was. She closed her eyes. "I can understand but, not trusting me with anyone over a kiss on the cheek, it's like the time she was dating Mako when Amon was on the loose"

This perked his interest as he looked at Korra. "Then her trust issues must be deep than just this, but this is just me speculating" He spoke gently as his blue eyes locked on his beautiful friend, his mind wondering in to thoughts of kissing her. He blinked and shook his drunken head before regretting that choice. "Ow…early hangover"

Korra heard him before watching him shake his head. She giggled as he complained about the pain from the starts of an early hangover. She threw the blanket at him and smiles. "Go to bed and rest up its going to be a long day tomorrow" She heard him groan before lying down on the floor. She closed her eyes as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

By the morning the peaceful sleep was interrupted by rather loud smack to the face and shouting. Korra shot up from the bed she had been given by Ravi to see him standing there being shouted at by Asami, and a bright red hand mark on his face. "You lying Bastard…You couldn't even wait could you"

"Asami, I lent her my bed because she was sharing with you, I slept on the floor…Stop jumping to conclusions…and it is up to Korra what she does not me…" He simply glared at her as Sentries and Tenzin show up, even Zuko.

"What is going on here?" Tenzin looked in as he saw Korra in bed and Ravi with a red cheek. "Korra crashed in my bed after Asami broke up with her, I slept on the floor one out of respect and two I had been drinking with Uncle, Bumi, Bolin and Kya" Ravi answered quickly. "Asami thought otherwise as you can see"

Korra couldn't believe what was happening. What right now, does Asami have over her life? "Asami…" Korra was cut off by Ravi. "I am heading down to the courtyard to practice, Uncle, Korra if you want I could use partners before we head to the city?" Korra blinked and smiled. _"Thank you for the save Ravi"_ She thought as she got out of bed. "Sure…"

Ravi watched both Korra and Zuko live as he looked at Asami only to walk past her, leaving her with Tenzin after the sentries left.

"I have lost her fully now" Asami spoke lightly before walking past Tenzin only to feel his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Asami…it may not be my busy but sometimes it is fate that this happens to set things in to perspective" Asami carried on walking.

* * *

The Morning had been a mess, Asami charging into Ravi's room, slapping him then nearly burning Ravi and Zuko of all people to a crisp in practice, which Ravi suggested to get away from Asami.

"I'm so sorry Rav…"

Ravi just chuckled and waved it off. "I understand and it's not the first time you tried to turn me in to fast food, Kor" He looked at her as they walked past the power plant and the status of his Uncle at a much younger age.

"I said I was sorry" Korra pouted cutely which just made Ravi chuckle. "Well we don't need to do anything, Lin has what I told her covered and I have seen the city…now I am hungry" He felt his tummy rumble.

"True, but I didn't expect the Red Lotus was still active, it does worry me" She spoke slight as they walked near a restaurant. "We can go in there to eat, my treat" Korra offered as she looked at the firebender as his tummy growled, chuckling at him.

"Okay, and about _Them_ , they are led by a crazy nutcase who happens to be my mother, so you aren't the only one. I only got to hear the plan not locations, if they are sticking to that plan now that is" Ravi sighed slightly as he let Korra enter the restaurant first like a gentleman.

"Two Seaweed noodles and two cups of water please" Korra ordered as she took a seat in a booth and watched Ravi sit down.

"So…minus the group of doom coming, how are you taking the well you know…I didn't expect to come back in to your life and then you and your girlfriend to break because of her fear of losing you" Ravi cut straight to the point. "Though my push after noticing it didn't help"

Korra looked down slightly as she listened to him speak about the break up. "I don't know, I don't want to be in a relationship if the other person doesn't trust me over a kiss on the cheek, so even with that push and admitting you like me, I think it just made her admit it all and how she truly feels" Korra raised her head and looked at him as the food came.

Ravi split the chopsticks and looked back. "Most likely, but it will come at a cost, her constant worry that you will hook up with someone else because of what I said, though it is your life and not hers, she will go of the handle like she did this morning" He lowered his head as he dug in to his noodles after speaking.

Korra splits her own chopsticks before pointing them lazily at him. "I know. She had no right to slap you or yell, Where else was I going to sleep and you were just being a friend in both cases…She has changed a lot since we started dating" She slightly growled before taking the first bite out of her noodles.

Ravi finished his drink after polishing off his noodles and sighs happily. "Man, I missed Southern Tribe food." He smiled before noticing Korra finish. He spotted sauce near lips. He leans over and wipes it away with his thumb before he saw her cheeks turning crimson. "Ah sorry…" He sits back down, as he rubs the back of his head.

Korra blinks and averts her eyes from him. "I-It's okay…" She smiles.

" _He is still as sweet as I remember"_ She thought as she places the yuan for the meal and drinks on the table. "Come on, let's head back. I am sure Asami and the others have left by now"

Ravi nodded as he stood up and followed her out. "I am surprised they let me keep the room. Tenzin and the others still seem…well you know. It may take a bit to earn their trust" Ravi shrugged. "The only person I really worry about is you"

Korra smiled softly as she turned him after leaving the restaurant. "Well I trust even if they don't and it's…not my feeling that cloud that judgement…if you were different I would have noticed, we have been friends since we were toddlers" She spoke lightly before hugging the older male who returned it.

* * *

In the shadows a group of six hood figure watch over the two benders, before focusing on Ravi. "Crap…that traitor is still alive" the male voice growled.

A female one spoke out. "We need to inform the boss"

"No, we stick to the plan" The first voice shot down the idea. "The boss doesn't need to know yet"

The group watch as the two walk down the street before they followed them. They stayed close to their targets as they moved in to a more open area. "Get ready, you five go for the Avatar, the traitor is mine" The leader of the group ordered.

Ravi laughed as Korra told him about her time trying to learn air bending and burning down an ancient air bending training artifact much to Tenzin's charging before feeling a tremble underneath his feet from behind. He turned to see a group of six hooded figure with one knelt down as four charged at Korra, one split off to attack him with a fire arc from a roundhouse kick.

Korra spotted Ravi turn before cursing and turning herself. She saw what Ravi did and dropped in to her combat stance before sending a few fire jabs towards the attackers as Ravi back somersaults off one foot using the other to send a blue flamed arc to block his own attacker's strike.

Ravi jumped back again as another blast of fire nearly hit him, quickly readjusting himself before he ran forward before jumping to a sideswipe and launches a long blue flamed arc towards his attacker but, as he lands he kicks himself off the ground and goes in to a wrap full firing off another arc of blue fire.

His opponent quickly barrel rolls out the way from the first arc and narrowly misses the second, cursing at Ravi's freestyled fire bending before using his traditional training and starts to send a barrage of fire jabs then a stream of fire to finish it off.

Ravi, using his agility to swerve between the small balls of fire and back flip to send a thin blade of fire at his enemy. As he lands Ravi places his hands in front of him like an arrow just the fire stream came close before pushing his hands away he disperses the steam.

"You have learnt well Traitor, your style being a mix of freestyle and traditional always served you well" The group leader growled as he turned away from the blue fire blade, the cloak burning away to reveal himself.

"Xin…I see Mother sent you to attack Korra" Ravi growled and he took up a fighting stance, bring his hands in to a kick boxing position.

* * *

Korra was busy dealing with the five other members of the group, a mix of different bending arts, Fire, water and earth. Korra was getting angrier, as she heard Ravi Identify one of the members. _"Red Lotus Agents"_ She quickly brought up a few rocks of earth before kicking the in to a firebender knocking the woman from the sound of the grunt down.

She moved herself closer to Ravi. "What's the Plan?"

"Not a clue, Xin is a master fire bender, the others not idea. We might have to run or signal for help…Korra distract them I got an Idea." Ravi spoke and Korra nodded before firing off a few fire jabs only to jump and twist her body kicking out an arc of flames.

Ravi was using this time to build up a quick burst of Chi before the sound of crackling is heard.

"Stop him!" Xin growled as two of the group charged Ravi but it was too late. Ravi pointed in to the air as arcs of lightning fires off in to the sky, in an attempt to catch the attention of anyone, which seemed to have worked. Sirens start to blare from a close by airship.

Xin cursed. "Get the injure and fall back, don't think this is the last time we will see each other my old student" Xin shout as the group ran away in to the shadows with their injured member, just as a group of Metalbenders land to assist.

"Well isn't that wonderful…" Korra spoke slightly dizzily, she hadn't noticed during the heat of the fight she had been hit by fire. Ravi's eyes widen. "Shit! Officer, Call for a Medical team NOW!" Ravi rushed to Korra just she was about to collapse, catching her in his arms.

* * *

"Avatar Korra will be okay. It was only a clip to the side, but she will recover quickly after rest" The doctor spoke in a monotone voice, which sent a shiver down Ravi's spine. He watched the doctor leave and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I hate doctors…but at least you will be okay polarpup."

Korra looked at Ravi and took his hand in hers. "Your quick thinking is to thank for that" Korra smiled softly as she looked to the door, seeing Tenzin and the others coming in worried. She slowly removed her hand from Ravi's as she noticed Asami.

"I called Tenzin after you were brought in" Ravi spoke lightly as he felt her hand being removed.

"Korra are you okay? What happened?" Tenzin was the first to ask as he walked over in a quickened pace.

"It was the Red Lotus, Korra got clipped by one of the Firebenders in the group of six…Led by Xin Sung, a Master Firebender, He had the five attack Korra as he fought me" Ravi revealed.

"Why did he attack you?" Asami piped in. "Why didn't you help Korra?"

Ravi sighed. "Xin and my Mother were my teachers, training me in Master level Fire bending and lightning bending, He must have spotted me when I was with Korra, and because I am a _Traitor_ to the Red Lotus, he must have took it upon himself to try a kill me, and Asami, I did what I could. Xin is a Master."

"He signalled with his lightning for help" Korra defended him, placing her hand back on Ravi's. "I could have been worse because they were after me and if I was alone, I might not be here. They were skilled like they were trained to work as a team"

Ravi held her hand softly. "It doesn't matter now…You rest…Uncle, Tenzin we need to talk about a plan…The Red Lotus have made their move…it's our turn"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Ooooo The Red Lotus Attack...Korra and Asami have broken up and where will it all lead to with Ravi and Korra...Will Asami ever stop with this distrust for her Ex and this firebender.**


	4. Chapter Four: The Unknown

**AN: Hello fellow peeps xD, sorry it have been so long since I have been active...At lot of things have been happening in my life so my muse to write has been on a low.**

 **Now I am back, I will been doing update but I am also thinking of stopping a few stories for now and uploading new ones but I thought this one needed an update and I had the muse to write LoK xD**

 **Oh look out for some appearances people have been asking and some people you might not even expected will show up and maybe more in the later chapters now enjoy ^_^**

 **Zero-Kun**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**  
 **The Unknown**

"So…Not only did you not kill or properly injure her…you failed to kill that traitorous brat of mine…tsk tsk tsk" The shadowy feminine voice spoke before laughing franticly, causing the flames between the shadow shrouded throne and the group led by Xin erupt in to pillars of blue flames.

Xin for his part actually shuffled back to behind his group that had attacked Avatar Korra and his Leader son Ravi a week ago. He knew what happens to people that fail, but he knew his Leader would spare him for not knowing her son would be there, but…Xin closed his eyes as screams of pain and death echoed through the large room.

"My dear Xin…open your eyes" A slight crazed but sultry tone rang in his ears as he opened them only to focus on the dark but rippling amber eyes of his Leader. He took in the appearance of her face, despite being an older woman she still held a youthful look, sharp features and midnight black hair that was held in a long ponytail. "What is it you wish of me, Milady?"

"Send out scouts and find out what and where the Avatar and my brat are and what they are doing, until they are dealt with…Republic City…can wait" She spoke lightly before standing up and walking away.

"As you command"

* * *

As The Airship landed everyone looked towards Lord Zuko and Ravi. "You sure this is such a great idea the last time I saw my dear cousin Izumi she tried to fry me…Iroh and Kasumi will be a different matter" Ravi sighed.

Zuko just chuckled as Korra joined in. "You did challenge her to a Agni kai, Iroh and Kasumi will be glad to see you alive and well" Zuko spoke lightly as he remembered Izumi's face when she nearly fried the twelve year old Ravi, and the aftermath of Iroh twenty nine at the time along with a twenty four year old Kasumi tending Ravi.

"Well with Iroh and Kasumi here, the Red Lotus will have a harder timing getting here…still wish I thought of a better idea…" Ravi mused as he walked out with Team Avatar, Lin, Zuko and Tenzin's family.

"And what miss out on seeing your family…Cousin Ravi…I am almost hurt by such words" spoke a fake sad but teasing tone. Three people stood awaiting them, Fire Lord Izumi, General Iroh and Captain of the Royal Guard Kasumi which was the one who spoke.

Kasumi was the splitting image of her mother but only younger and without glasses. She wore a mockingly sad face but a mischievous glint in her amber eyes

Ravi blinked at his cousins and sighed waiting for the bombardment of questions or threatening postures, only to be hugged by the his cousins. "We are so glad you are safe Ravi" Izumi spoke softly before the Royal attendants walked out.

"Lord Zuko, Prince Ravi, welcome back the Fire Nation. We have rooms ready for your guests to stay in." Ravi nodded after cringing to his Royal title which didn't go unnoticed.

"I am never going to get used to being called that around here" Ravi mumbled quietly. Zuko just chuckled. "You never have gotten used to being called Prince even when I brought you and Korra here when you both were younger"

"Of course not" Ravi Pouted as he followed everyone inside. "I was used to just being called Ravi and treated like everyone else…not Royalty" He spoke before hearing his Cousins and Uncle chuckle. Ravi turned to see everyone but Lin, Tenzin and his siblings looking around in awe.

"Korra it is good to see you again after all these years, Mother and Iroh told me about you during the years you were in Republic City but I regret not being able to see you again due to my duties" Kasumi spoke softly as she trailed back to walk beside the Avatar.

"it's okay Sumi, it is good to see you again too" Korra spoke smiling, Zuko and his family were like her own extended family seeing Zuko are her own Uncle and Izumi, Iroh and Kasumi as her cousins even like siblings at times. She remembered how they were there for her after losing Ravi.

It was during this thought she looked to Ravi, a notion that didn't go unnoticed by the royal family nor Tenzin's family. Kasumi smirked and everyone that saw it knew hell was going to break loose.

"Korra, come with me, there are a few Firebending moves I would like to teach you and it gives us some time to chat girl to girl" Korra smiled in response and was taken away with everyone who knew what was going to happen to feel sorry for what was going to happen.

Ravi sighed. "Be prepared for a blushing red faced Polarpup and Kasumi with a tigershark grin" He warned those that had no clue what had happened. Ravi stopped in his tracks as he saw a picture he wished to burn and the temperature around him rapidly increased before he walked off with Iroh in tow. "I will keep him safe" The general spoke as he left.

Izumi and Zuko sighed and saw the picture. "I wished I had removed it but…"Izumi started. The Picture was a portrait of Ravi, his Mother and Zuko and his family. "It is the last picture before everything crumbled" Zuko finished.

Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tenzin's children look at it. "Is the woman holding Ravi his mother?" Mako spoke respectfully only to notice Zuko and Izumi nod.

"Kimiko….Azula's Daughter…a story maybe best heard from Me and Ravi at another time, I think we should eat and rest after a long trip" Zuko suggested with a nod from Izumi, Lin and Aang's Children.

* * *

It had been a few hour after Korra came back and as if Ravi had predicted it with foresight, the twenty two year old was bright red and the thirty six year old Fire Princess with a grin as wide as a tigershark that had enjoy its meal, came back both refused to comment on what had happened but the older generation knew what had been spoken about between the two.

Izumi looked at Lin. "So Kimiko being the Leader of the Red Lotus was true then…poor Katio and Ravi. What is the plan to deal with them, I sure that their plans have changed since Ravi came back?" She spoke softly.

"We don't know, after the surprise attack in Republic City, we have heard nothing, but it was Ravi's idea to come here…to see Family and the Fire Nation is secure" Lin spoke lightly. "With Republic City still rebuilding after the battle with the Earth Empire, it is easy for people with malicious intentions to slip past the police and armed forces"

"I am just glad Ravi and Korra are safe, and I have always been scared to think of what Kimiko made Ravi do" Kasumi spoke gently as she looked down only to turn to see Lin alert. "What is it?"

The door to the large living room opened quickly revealing a very distressed Attendant. "Fire Lord Izumi, Prince Ravi has gone missing!"

"WHAT!" Izumi shouted. "Tell me everything now!"

The Attendant rushed over to the Fire Lord and handed her a letter. "This was found in his room by Prince Iroh who has lead his men and the guards to search for him"

Izumi held the letter before it dropped to the floor. "We need to find him"

Korra picked up the letter and started to read it before running out the door to join the search, fighting back tears at what was written on the piece of paper.

After everyone was told what the letter had said everyone including Izumi joined in on the search for Ravi.

* * *

Korra rushed through the streets with Kasumi, Tenzin, Lin, Kya, A disguised Izumi and finally Iroh after joining up with them, her mind racing and rereading what the letter had said.

 _Dear Ravi_

 _I know you thought taking the Avatar to The Fire Nation to be protected by Uncle Zuko and our darling cousins would be a smart move, and it was but The Red Lotus is everywhere._

 _If you wish to protect your precious family, friends and your Dear Korra, meet me where I started your training when Uncle Zuko took us to the Fire Nation before that oh so tragic accident that took your father away from us._

 _You will come back to me and your real family The Red Lotus or I will kill our pathetic Uncle and his Offspring, The Offspring of that Bastard Avatar Aang and the Water Tribe bitch Katara that helped take everything from my Mother and most of all I will capture and torture your beloved Korra with you chained in front of her as it happens making you powerless to help her._

 _I hope for a swift answer my dearest Son._

 _Your loving mother Kimiko_

Korra knew what had went through Ravi's mind, and she knew that he would do anything to protect his loved ones…but she cursed him that he didn't say a thing and disappeared. "Damn it Rav"

* * *

Ravi stood alone in an open field surrounded by a crimson leaved forest, only five miles away from the capital. Ravi wore his father's Southern Water Tribe bracelet left wrist visible over this dark blood red hoodie that was buttoned up and with the hood covering his face so only his bright ocean blue eyes and his lips could be seen. He sighed as his eyes locked on to the shadows moving out of the forest ahead of him. He easily counted twenty people, with one walking closer and away from the group.

"I am so glad to see your still alive my son, the poor idiots that nearly killed you when you ran away confused, were killed painfully…but I hope you have reasserted your trust and faith with your true family and in me…as it should as I am your mother" The woman spoke as she walked out of the shadow of the forest revealing Kimiko in a crimson red and black combat uniform. Her burning amber eyes locked on to her son's bright blue eyes.

Ravi looked at his 'mother' and slowly pulled his hood down and ran his light brown fingers through his short scruffy hair closing his eyes as if he was thinking. He let his hand drop to his and slowly walked closer before his eyes snap open and he jumps and roundhouse kicks an arc of bright blue flames at his mother.

Kimiko easily ducks under the flames and waves her hand to stop anyone coming to her aid; she looked at her son with the look of betrayal and hurt as she listens to his words.

"I will never join you, I never did…I only made it look like I was a part of your crazy cult because it was the only way to survive because I was frightened that you would do to me what you did to Father, to Korra and to my family, I despise you as the murderer of my father, you maybe my mother and I love the person you were before all of this happened but I will never forgive you…" Ravi growled as he landed and took a battle stance. "Also…I will rather die before you even get a chance to touch MY family and Korra because if I go down…" He simply glared at her and she understood.

"So…my own son has finally turned against me and is willing to kill me…Hahahahaha!" She started to laugh manically, so much so her own people backed away as a sickening smirk spread across her lips before thrusting her hand forward sending a stream of dark blue flames towards her son. "Then I will just kill my own child then" She shouted happily.

Ravi growled loudly as he quickly made a rotation motion with his hands and arms easily dispersing the stream of flames before sending bright blue jabs of fire at his Mother with a quick spin crouch skidding his foot across the ground sending a horizontal wall of bright blue flames on the floor and sending it towards the crazed woman, burning the grass along the way.

The group of Red Lotus watch in awe and at the same time fear as they watched the exchange of dark and light blue flames between the Mother and Son neither giving the other any ground, as bother used both agility and their acrobatic moves to try and out move the other. They all knew that Ravi's freestyled firebending was dangerous as was his mother's.

* * *

Korra's groups had met up with Zuko, Bumi, Mako, Bolin and Asami by the forest and slowly moved through it until coming close to seeing the field. "This is the field Kimiko started training Ravi…"Zuko spoke before spotting his great-nephew and then his Niece and a group of twenty people. He stopped Korra rushing ahead as the group heard what was said by the woman.

They could see her clear as day. "She doesn't seem to have changed since we last saw her, Father" Izumi spoke as she watched.

Korra watched in fear as she saw Ravi move the first move to attack his mother and started shouting his intent, what he did during his time with the Red Lotus but what struck her was his willingness to die to protect them all and her. She tried to wipe the tears away before a chilled shiver ran down her back as she heard, as they all heard the woman called Kimiko laugh like a mad person before attacking Ravi, shout her intent to kill him happily.

The whole group watched as the two firebenders engaged in combat before watching Ravi start to backflips and backward aerial cartwheels finishing off with an aerial roundhouse kick, sending arcs of bright blue flames towards his mother. He landed and watched his mother weave in and out of his attacks only a few clipping her before she dashed at her son with fire jet enhanced speed.

Korra couldn't watch any more before flicking her wrist to make a pillar of earth intercept the crazed firebender from reaching her target.

Kimiko was hit by the pillar, which had surprised her and send her skidding back as Korra and the Group ran to Ravi's side. She looked at her Uncle, Her Cousins, Tenzin and his Siblings before resting her eyes on Ravi and Team Avatar mainly on Korra. Her chi started to build up. "Whore…you corrupted my son's mind and now I will kill you for taking him away" She yelled as she fired of an arc of lightning aiming for Korra…or it should have.

* * *

Ravi noticed the evil glare his mother was giving Korra after the group came to his aid…He hadn't expected them to find him just yet but he was glad they did but the chills he was getting had overridden his happiness as his Mother yelled at Korra and sent Lightning at her.

Ravi quickly pushed Korra who had been fretting over him behind his body as he stood pointed his right hand at the bolt absorbing it the powerful bolt of energy. As it travelled up his arm from his hand, the lightning rippled dangerously up ripping and badly burning his lower and upper arm before her redirect it at his mother hitting her in the left shoulder. Ravi growled in pain as he fell to his knee.

Kimiko looked shocked as her son took the hit and redirected it at her, she held her shoulder as Xin and other came to her aid. "Fall back" she sneered. She looked at her injured son, seeing that he hadn't been fully able to redirect her powerful lightning bending properly and noticed the bad burns before he feel to his knee, she took in every detail, even the fact he was now coughing up blood. She smiled at that he had protected the one he loved, she was proud but it a sad smile she had lost her son fully now. She turned around and walked away with a bit of aid from Xin. The Red Lotus faded away in to the forest.

Korra watched it all in slow motion, and when it was over and she saw his arm she started to use her waterbending to heal his arm, only to see him coughing up blood. "Shit, Ravi wasn't able to properly redirect the Lightning" Kasumi growled as she watches her older Cousin just walk away as her younger cousin coughs up more blood.

Tenzin used his whistle to call his flying bison Oogi. "Kya, Korra get Ravi on Oogi and keep healing him, Izumi, Kasumi go with them" Tenzin spoke softly but quickly before hearing something he wished he didn't.

"I-Is it me or am I seeing things…but I…sw…ear I can…see Aang and…Fathe-" Ravi spoke before his vision darkened and passed out, falling to side against Korra.

Korra was trying to hold it together as they rushed to get Ravi on Oogi but on the trip back all she could do was cry silently as she helped Kya heal the slowly diminishing life of the man she cared for. She leaned in close and kissed Ravi on the forehead and simply whispered.

" _I love you Ravi, please don't go, don't leave me"_

* * *

 ** _AN: Well...That was rather shocking...sorry bad pun xD, poor Korra and a the dreaded evil cliffhanger...will Ravi live or will he die...not gonna tell ya :P_**

 ** _Kasumi is an OC based of the Actual daughter Fire Lord Izumi has but there is no name . so meh I made one up and such :P._**

 ** _Also people will have noticed that Ravi is being called Prince...well my view of it is like this SHOULD (Spirit World forbid) Zuko, Izumi, Iroh and Kasumi perish, Ravi would be the only known heir that is *quote* Stable and strong enough *On quote* To be the Next Fire Lord due to being Azula's Grandchild so i thought he may as well be called Prince . deal with it :P_**

 ** _Now R &R&F_**


End file.
